The Mighty Noob
by Gui Zhang
Summary: Bubba Jubba was just like anybody else who entered runescape. But then he meets a mysterious man who changes Bubba from good to evil. And almost everywhere they turn, danger lies waiting for them. Chapter 9 now officially exists. It's the last chapter. :
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have absolutely nothing to say, yet.

The story of the Mighty Noob.

Chapter 1: Lumbridge

I opened my eyes slowly to find a sight I would never forget. Probably around ten thousand people were around me. All of them were minding their own business. All the noise made me jump. Some of them were standing and talking, some of them were yelling, some were cutting trees, but most of them were running around. I took it all in. I was very, very confused. Where was I? I had just finished the Tutorial Island. I thought one of the guides said Lumbridge but I wasn't sure. But the funny thing was that no one seemed to take notice of me. Maybe they were to busy with their own business. I was deep in thought when someone bumped into me and ran past. I staggered backwards. I felt really lost. But then I heard a chuckle. Even through all the noise of the talking/yelling people and the falling trees. I turned around to see where the chuckle came from. It was a young man. Standing outside a very small house I didn't notice before. He had some black hair but a few bald spots, he wore a brown shirt and black pants, nothing fancy. He smiled at me in a friendly way, and motioned for me to come over to where he was sitting. I hesitantly walked over to him. I think I heard one of the guides saying that the world I was about to see was going to be dangerous. I didn't know if I could trust the man. I reached him and stood before him.

"Hello there young man!" He exclaimed.

"Hello." I said. Still not sure.

"You must be new, do you know where you are?" He asked me.

"Yes I am new, and where exactly am I?" I asked. "Ruzcape?"

"No," He said laughing, "Not ruzcape, Runescape! You're in Lumbridge.

"Lumbridge." I repeated.

"Do you know the basics?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do," I said, "I just came off the Tutorial Island."

"Well here," He said, giving me a bronze sword, shield, and helmet. "Go experiment," He said to me, "It's a huge world."

I took the armor and realized that I didn't look at the scenery. There were lots of trees off in the distance and it seemed like the road would never end. I saw other houses like the one beside the man I just met. I also saw a shop and a training area. Turning around I saw a short, concrete bridge. It was built over the water and people were walking/running on it to the other side. That's when I noticed the green goblins. They looked short, grumpy and mean. Their faces grimaced in a weird way. Then I saw that someone was attacking one. I suddenly grew angry. What did the goblins do to the people who were attacking them? Nothing, that's what. Without thinking, I put the helmet on, slipped the shield over my arm, held the bronze sword by the handle and quickly crossed the concrete bridge. I didn't care if I had no experience at all in this huge world. I ran over to the boy who was attacking the goblin. He was swinging his sword violently. All the goblin could do was punch his attacker with his little fists. This did nothing as the boy raised a shield every time the goblin tried to punch him. Outraged I raised my sword high over the boy's head and swung hard in a slashing motion.

**What did you think of this chapter? Good, bad, horrible? Please tell me by reviewing. No pressure though. : D **


	2. Chapter 2

The Mighty Noob.

**A/N: Sorry I took long to write this chapter. ******

Chapter 2

My bronze sword was about 2 inches away from his right shoulder when strangely; my sword was blown out of my hands. It was like there was a force field around the boy and the impact of my sword hitting it made my sword blow back. I struggled to keep it in my hands and try not to fall. (My strength level wasn't high.) Somewhere deep inside me, I heard my conscious talking to me: **you can only attack players in a PVP area. **Now to be honest with you I was frightened. I mean, wouldn't you be if it was as if your conscious had a mind of its own. The boy turned around and guessed what I had tried to do and laughed. The goblin behind him walked away casually, as if he wasn't under attack about 5 seconds ago.

"Hahahahaha. What a noob!" The boy said before walking away. He was wearing a muscle bound shirt with some fancy pants. Looking at his arms I saw big biceps. He was tall and walked with his head up high. I also noticed that he was holding a big red sword. Who was he? I wondered, watching him walk off in the distance. When the goblins were being attacked, everyone was well away from this boy. The crowds of people minding their own business seemed to part and make way for him to walk. Some of them actually ran away. It seemed like he was feared. I watched him walk in the distance until he became a tiny little dot and disappeared. I was weird. About 5 minutes ago this place was full of crowds running about, yelling to each other. But now, it seemed as if some huge wind came and all the life out of Lumbridge was gone. I didn't understand it, how could one man do this much. Now there were only a few people remaining. Here and there. They seemed to be braver than the ones who fled the scene.

I looked around again and scanned the area for any movement, only a few people, some spiders, and some goblins. I guess they really didn't care ab-

"AAAAHHH!!" I screamed in pain as some figure collided with me. The person knocked the wind out of me and sprinted past, not even stopping to say sorry. Recovering from the blow I was dealt, I squinted and tried to identify the man. All I could see was that he was wearing a cloak.

"Don't let him get away!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and for the 2nd time I was involved in a collision. 5 guards crashed into me while they were chasing the man. They were holding long swords and they all wore the same clothes. Guard uniforms I guessed. I don't know why but I decided to help the man. I picked up a rock and threw it hard at one of the guards, hoping to knock him out. I missed and hit his foot instead, causing him to trip and fall. Seeing what I had done all the guards got up and ran after me instead. But then the cloaked man took out what seemed like a ball in the shape of a monster face and threw it carelessly right in the middle of all the guards. For a second all the guards and I were confused, but then, all of a sudden. The monster faced ball exploded and all the guards were blown back. I saw it as if in slow motion. They all soared in the air, (except the cloaked man and me) and they're swords fell before they did, making a clatter of noise. All the dust from the ground rose up in slow motion as their heavy bodies hit the floor once, rebounded, and then fell again. They all grunted in pain, covered in black smoke and rubble. They were all unconscious. I gaped with my mouth open. It was when the smoke cleared that I could finally identify the mysterious cloaked man.

So about this chapter, what did you think? Good? Ok? Or horrible? **You** tell **me**.

**Copper Goblin if you read this story; tell me if this is how you wanted copper goblin to sound like. If anyone else read this chapter and if you have any criticism to make or tips or just plain reviews to give, please do. I would appreciate it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Runescape, it was made by Jagex. I'm not sure if I got the name tright. **

Chapter 4 of the Mighty Noob

**5 years later**

It was 5 years later when I had finally looked at how far I had came. I remembered the noob that entered the world of runescape full of curiosity. But now, I knew more and more everyday. I couldn't believe that that noob had accomplished so many. I grinned, sitting on my great chair, never underestimate a great mind. I looked up at my partner of now five years. The cloaked man, as I call him, was perched on one of the stair cases, he stared at a fixed spot on the ground of our secret hideout. The abandoned building was hidden to many who were too busy to notice it. But we had found it. The man I was now looking at hardly ever talked to me. He was a very reserved person. I had never seen his face. Two red eyes were there, and that was all you could see. It's amazing how you could spend 5 years with someone and not even get to really know them. He turned his head toward me and stared. _Can he read minds?..._ I thought. _Nonsense! Of course he can't read minds. Where do I come up with these things?_

"It's about time we paid a visit to our friends, don't you think?" I asked him.

Instead of a reply, he leaped of the staircase, landing dead center on the floor. He cocked his head to the door. I took the hint, time to move. Finding my armor I quickly put on the plate body, plate legs, and shield. I put on the helmet and picked up one of my many swords.

I guess by now you could have guessed that I was no longer the clueless fool who had once entered runescape, looking to make some… "friends" … Now I am so much more. My partner has shown me that there are two ways to see things, the good way, or the: will there be any thing in it for me? He has thought me many things. There's no "friends", it's all a game of survival, all you have to think about was doing what was best for you. It's everyman for himself, and as for those who thought life was fair, they had much to learn. I turned my head to see the plains of runescape, my horse galloping faster and faster. I looked up and saw the usual; my partner soaring over my head with his boots, keeping up with the speed of my horse. Over the horizon I saw our targets. As we approached them they grew bigger and bigger. I took out my sword out of its sheath.

"Greetings!" I said. They all made a tight circle, beads of sweat rushing down their faces. I knew they wouldn't run away because **they **knew we could easily find them.

"We seem to have a problem," I said, "my partner and I haven't received your payment. Where is it?"

The copper cloaked man landed on his feet gracefully behind them. They turned to face him, all shaking. Before I could continue, two knights appeared out of nowhere. An ambush, I should have known. They must have planned it before we came. One of them was on a horse and quickly galloped to me. I met him before he had even thought of raising his shield. I swung my sword and made it hit him on the chest, knocking him off his horse. I twirled my sword around and pointed it at his chin, pinning him to the ground. I heard a grunt and a heavy thud. Turning my head, I saw that the cloaked man had taken care of the other one. I chuckled at the thought. They didn't understand. You can't get strong by just training, you had to be strong both mentally and physically. That's why very few in the world of runescape could attack other players without being in a "PvP area". A few of the population think with their own minds instead of listening to that little voice inside them. These people defy the rules and take control over themselves instead of letting the voice control them, (like the cloaked man and me.) But even after 5 years this still boggles my mind when I think about it; when I first came into the world of runescape, whenever I tried to break one of the rules, it seems like that tiny thing inside talked to me as if I was in a huge game and everyone in it was a player, including me. Sometimes I wonder if we had all been given this thing inside us. But the good news is that some of us have managed to destroy it. But this wasn't the time to think about it…

"This is the best you can do?" I asked them. Now the two knights were also shaking. "Now listen closely, I'm going to give you another chance, this better not happen again, understood?" The man under me softly nodded. I raised my sword to take of the little pressure I was putting on his chin.

"Get out my sight." I told him. He quickly got up and ran off with the other man.

"Now let's get back to business. Where's our gold?" I asked them. They all fumbled and brought out all they had and gave it to my partner and me.

"See, it doesn't have to be this hard, and you don't have to involve anyone else. Now get out of here." I said watching them teleport out of view. It didn't matter how much they teleported, we could always find them.

I turned around ready to head back to our hideout when I noticed something off in the distance, just a little over the horizon. I squinted my eyes just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But there was a dark little spot growing larger and larger, it seemed to spread out over the horizon, and so did all the dust, caused by the dark spot.

And then I heard it, it was something I'd never forget. It was like a million angry people roaring all together. That's when I saw that it. It was an army, millions and millions of people, all galloping on huge strong muscular black horses. The riders matched the color of their horses. They were all wearing black armor. My heart beat like it had never beaten. Beads of sweat were now rushing down my face. I couldn't see it but -for the first time since I'd entered this world- fear was clearly etched on my face.

**Important Authors Note: I 100% disagree with Bubba in this chapter. That's not the way I see things. I was just trying to show how evil he had become during those five years. Another thing I'd like to add is that "the cloaked man" (the character in the story) belongs to one of the reviewers of this story. The great Copper Goblin himself! This character does NOT belong to me. But in other news I'd like to thank Mainiac97, Copper Goblin, and Civiche for reviewing. It helps me become a better writer. I'd also like to add that I'd accept any tips or criticism that you'd have to offer me. So if you're thinking about reviewing, please do, it would be appreciated. But no pressure! : D **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating quickly, it's been two weeks since I wrote chapter 3 but I can tell you it's been on my mind to update. But anyways on with the story.

Chapter 4 of The Mighty Noob

I turned my horse around ready to tell my partner to run, but I couldn't find him. Hearing the army behind me I panicked. _Where is he?_ I thought. _He was here right now!_ I could have abandoned him and fled but it didn't even once cross my mind. We were partners till death. I know that there is no such thing as partnership and friendship but the cloaked man was an exception. For a second I thought he had left me but then suddenly, I was lifted off my horse as two arms carried me under my armpits. I looked up and saw the cloaked man looking forward into the plains. We were speeding in the air and he was carrying me. It was the fastest I've ever flown, in fact, it was the **first time** I'd ever flown, the wind was whipping my face and making my eyes water even though I was wearing a helmet that covered most of my head. I knew we were flying probably 10 times faster than the fastest my horse could ever gallop. So if I fell, it would be the end of me. This was the opposite of a joy ride, because my perspective of joy wouldn't be flying through air while a whole army chased you from the ground yelling at the top of their lungs with their swords raised up high. Not that I've ever experienced joy. I dislike the idea of joy. Even the word makes me bitter. Their yells seemed to be getting louder and louder by the second. I thought they would blow my eardrum. That's how I realized how close they were to us.

"They're gaining on us!" I tried to yell over the roar of the huge army as their archers raised their bows and inserted arrows into them. One of them pulled back the arrow and let go. It whizzed through the air and missed my knee by an inch. Then another one missed me. But the third one penetrated my plate body and went right into my arm. I felt a little blood gush out and trickle down. I yelled so loud I thought I yelled louder than the army if that was even possible. My partner must have guessed what had happened because right after my scream huge red flames erupted from his boots and burned our foes. Well they didn't burn, their armor turned even darker. But even that didn't stop them, it made them even more determined to stop us. But I suddenly remembered what I had. I reached back and took out a book before opening it and looking inside. I spoke the words I had used countless times to teleport into lumbridge. The area would be swarming with guards but I'd rather take the guards than the lunatics.

**You must wait 8 more minutes before using this spell. **I heard a voice inside me say. The pain in my arm hurt and made my eyes water.

_No! _I said to the voice before repeating the words. I heard that same phrase several times but I fought and fought before the spell finally succeeded. An arrow was inches away from my other leg but then the cloaked man and I spun in a white vortex before teleporting to lumbridge in midair. I fell to the ground in a heavy thud but the cloaked man landed on his feet. We were right in front of the lumbridge castle, if guards came (which was bound to happen) we would be arrested. We were known as fugitives and would possibly be killed after being arrested.

"Quick!! We have to get out of here!" I quickly whispered. I saw a man behind my partner who was about to scream but the cloaked man knew already and knocked him out before he could attract any attention. The area was deserted for some reason today.

"Let's get out of here!" I whispered starting to push myself up with my arms, but as soon as I had done that I wished I hadn't because the pain made me scream. It was clearly heard for about a second because my partner held my mouth, so the last half of my scream was muffled. For the 2nd time that day the cloaked man held me and flew us all the way back to our hideout as fast as possible avoiding any detection. When we got there he dropped me off on the floor and took off my plate body and rolled up my sleeve. I couldn't bear to watch even though the bleeding had stopped. He went to another room of the building and came back with the best thing that he thought resembled a bandage. He carefully wrapped it around my arm. The rest of the day none of us talked. Well it was natural for the cloaked man not to talk but not for me. I had walked up to my chair and sat down before drifting off to sleep. (We hadn't found any beds in this building.)

The next day when I woke up there was still some pain but not as much as yesterday.

I got up and walked over to another room with a faucet. After a while I finally spoke: "Who do you think they were?" I asked washing my face and with my good arm. (Yes this place has water. It's abandoned but is closer than you think to civilization.) I knew he knew what I was talking about. It was almost always quiet where we hid. My question wasn't answered. I turned off the faucet and looked at him. Sometimes I even wonder if he even understands what I'm saying to him. He never answered me. But I wasn't giving up that easily, I pressed on.

"And why would they attack us. I mean, since when does an army come out of nowhere and try to kill you? How was that army even formed? How come there are so many of them?" I said wondering out loud. He simply stared at me for a while before turning around and walking away. He was really starting to drive me nuts. Couldn't he say at least **one** word? How long was he going to give me the silent treatment? I turned around myself and thought about the mysterious army. _Were we the only ones who were attacked by this army? Or have others been victims like we were?_ But there was one question that I wanted to know the most; _do they have a leader?... Probably not._ I decided. But ever since that attack I couldn't stop thinking about them, but I somehow knew that this wouldn't be the last we'd ever see of them…

A/N: Don't worry I'll probably try to put in flashbacks in the later chapters. So what do you think of the story so far? I think this chapter is the longest one out of all of them. I'm trying to get Bubba to sound as evil as possible. I started this story thinking I could write it as comedy but then I decided to write it seriously. But anyways, enough chit chat, please tell me what you think of the story if you'd like to. I accept constructive flames because it sort of makes me become a better writer. But I'm not saying I'd prefer if you flame this story. Hehehehe. Ok enough talk. I'll see you in the later chapters.

Long live ! : ) : D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of the Mighty Noob

We had successfully accomplished many raids after the mysterious attack on me and my partner. But I found my self thinking back to that day. It seemed to bug me so much. Why couldn't I just move on? This was one of the things that was on my mind on a daily basis. But something great was happening for me and the cloaked man. Each time we performed a successful raid, we were getting more and more famous. Also feared which was even greater. It's about time someone put those fools in place.

It was the afternoon and we had just taken about 30 000 gp from an unsuspecting noob in one of the deserted plains. I smiled as I remembered the look on his face. The fear in his eyes made me laugh, which made him cower even more. He had dropped his sword at my feet, a sign of surrender. It was that act from that individual that gave me my ideas. It gave me confidence. Maybe my partner and I were ready to move on to bigger things, like maybe even, murdering the king. This act would surely strike fear into the hearts of the townspeople and the neighboring kingdoms. I thought about all this as I walked to one of the rooms we kept our stolen gp. The room was filled with billions of gold. The more gold I got, the more I wanted more. So the respect we were getting was one thing that pleased me, unlike the attack from the army. But another thing was, the cloaked man would _still_ not talk to me. I tried to make him speak. Make him say at least _one word_ to me. My thoughts wandered off to our plans for the rest of the day. We had yet about 4 raids to do before dark. Even though it would be easier to get unsuspecting people by night, we did our raids by day, because there were more guards on duty by night. I looked for my partner in the building and called out. Of course, I didn't know his name, I didn't even know if he even _had_ a name. I knew nothing about my partner of almost five years. I checked in all the rooms and stopped in the last one. Where was he? He had disappeared just like he had during that day… I looked around the vast room to see if he was perched on something like he usually was, frozen like a statue. _I guess he's not here._ I thought as I started to turn around to leave the room. But as soon as I turned around my heart jumped. He was standing right there, staring at me.

"Stop doing that!" I said sternly. I _hated_ to be discovered when in fright. He just stood there like he always does. It was starting to get quite annoying now. I felt anger rise inside me. But I decided to say nothing. He turned around headed out. I got out into the hall and walked to one of the exits of the building. He was standing there. How did he know that I wanted to go out for another raid? It seemed like he could read my mind… And I didn't find this thought nonsense like I had the first time. To tell the truth, he was beginning to scare me. I quickly went back and put on my armor. As we got out, I got on a horse I had stolen from one of the people we had attacked. I got a little nervous as I did each time we got ready for this. Even though it was the best thing we did. I was nervous because each time we exposed ourselves; there was a chance that we would get caught. I was even more nervous this time because we would have to pass lumbridge to get to one of the people we stole from regularly. They feared us and they would never try to set an ambush on us again. We had to pass through lumbridge this time to get to them because that's where they told us they would wait. I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before but, they probably thought that we would get caught passing through lumbridge. They would pay dearly when we would get to them. Another reason I was so nervous was because the army might attack us again. I tried to silence this side of me. I'd rather die being the man I am; mighty and evil, than be a fearful coward. I would never change. That was one vow I had made after my discovery of ….. "friendship"…… I remember it clearly because it was one of the most important things the cloaked man had thought me. I would never forget it.

This had happened when I was my gullible old self, a fool just like the others. It was a rainy day, 4 days after my encounter with the cloaked man, but I had no idea that the cloaked man was evil like I am today. I didn't know that he did…"bad things". I had watched him attack several guards but I was pretty slow back then. So anyways we had just met a man who wanted to join us. I had instantly accepted.

"Of course you can join us, the runescape buddy club!" I had said playfully, like a little child… How embarrassing…

"R-really?" The innocent man had stammered. My heart had softened even more for the poor man. "No one usually says that to me." He continued. "Thank you so much, you're very kind." He looked up to the sky and said pointing at the grey clouds that were now forming over us; "It's starting to get cloudy, we better go into the woods where it's safer and dry. So we got deep into the woods. Even though we were in the middle of hundreds of trees, the rain was pouring down on us. Soon we were all drenched. I heard thunder and saw lightning. All the raindrops that were falling had decreased the quality of my vision. All I could see were two figures further ahead from me. But then, I saw the cloaked man slowly creep up to our new friend. I was wondering what he was doing but decided to just watch. Our new friend was walking towards me but I just stood there. But before he could reach me the cloaked man ran up to him, and with amazing speed took out a monster-faced bomb and planted right on the mans right shoulder before quickly leaping away into the air in a back flip. The cloaked man had landed gracefully before I had, for the second time in my life, experienced, the deadly attack of the mysterious cloaked man. The sound of the explosion almost blew my eardrums unlike the first time. The explosion wasn't close to me, so all I had were a few unimportant injuries. I was blown away about twenty feet and had crashed into a tree. I slowly got up and walked up to my partner.

"Are you mad?! What have you done?! You've just killed an innocent person!!" I yelled. But he just stood in front of me and gestured towards a tree. A knife was sticking out of it. The blade was deep in the tree. Slowly, I had linked the knife to the stranger. The blast of the explosion must have made the knife fly into the air and penetrate the trunk and stick out right there. He was just luring us into the woods where no one would witness the murder or hear our calls of help. He had obviously thought that we were carrying gold. So that's how the cloaked man thought me a lesson I'd never forget. Not to be so quick to trust others…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know I say this in every chapter but sorry I didn't update quickly. :( I'll try to update more quickly after this chapter. It's just because I'm so busy. But anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this creation****. :P  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of the Mighty Noob

I saw the cloaked man fly into the air with his boots and woke up out of my reverie. Why do I keep living in the past? It's time for me to think of the present. He was starting to gain speed; I'd better catch up with him before he gets out of my sight. My horse galloped and I looked out into the plains. Maybe one day we would be so famous we would be known across the whole world of runescape. Every fool would cower against our attack. Every king would bow down before us. Every weapon would belong to us. My heart glowed at the thought. No one would dare defy us, except that army. Every time I thought about the army I would come to my senses. My partner and I were just two people, how could such a small number conquer so many? I pushed these thoughts out of my mind; I had urgent business to attend to.

After a while I began to see people over the horizon. We were approaching lumbridge. This route would require us to be absolutely on alert. If we passed too fast, some of the guards could and probably would recognize us. If we went too slowly, it was also possible to be caught by guards. This required maximum cautiousness. I looked up to my partner, his cloak whipping back and force by the resistance of air. I'm sure he knew the seriousness of this passage. We slowly entered lumbridge. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone. My partner had nothing to worry about; he was high in the air. As we got into the thick of the crowds. I began to worry a little more. But then I finally looked into their eyes. They were all focused on mine. There was little noise. I rode my horse tall with pride. No one dared attack me, but my horse trotted on the road and the crowds parted for us. It was getting quieter now. I looked into all their faces, never breaking eye contact and abandoning my first plan. I wasn't going to back down. Some of them looked at me and hid behind others who looked strong. My horse made a threatening noise. As I looked at all of their eyes I gave them a look, they hated my guts. None of them had affected me, except one of them. I had scanned the crowds and my eyes had stopped on one man.. It was a man by a house which was very familiar for a reason. I still remember the way he looked at me. It was an old man, holding a cane for support, and he studied me with his eyes. And for the first time, I actually gave a second look to someone in runescape. Shock struck me as I realized who it really was. It was the man that had given me the bronze items. He was kind to me. But now, he looked at me with disbelief. And so did I. But then I noticed disappointment in his eyes which seemed to never leave mine. I still couldn't believe it as my horse trotted on through the crowds; he looked so different, old and tired. Nothing like the man I remembered, happy and talkative. Something from his look gave me a new feeling though, something I'd never felt since entering this world. After all my crimes I'd never felt bad, but now, looking into those innocent eyes made feel like I had done something more horrible than I thought I was doing. I think I would have felt better if he had looked at me like everyone else in the crowds had, with disgust and hatred. I would have preferred it more than the way he had. I finally broke the eye contact and looked away. I couldn't bear look into those eyes again. The guilt would destroy me. I never had expected to feel this way when entering lumbridge. I couldn't stand another second in this place. I made my horse gallop and get me out of there as quickly as possible. People jumped out of the way and I only hit a few unlucky ones. Luckily nothing happened and the normal chatter came back to lumbridge. But even as I left, his eyes bothered me more than the attack from the army or the silence from the cloaked man or even the fear of getting caught. Wait a minute, was I softening. Was I turning kind?

_Never!_ I thought sternly, I had made a vow and I would keep it. I pushed the old man and his eyes out of my mind. I assured myself, why should I feel any guilt. It's not like I promised him anything like good behaviou. I didn't betray his trust; he was just some old fool like the others. He doesn't mean a thing to me, but still…

My horse slowed down as we got to the entrance of a forest in which we were almost going to be the victims of a dangerous man. I was thinking about the people we were meeting when I turned around to see the cloaked man beside me.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I bellowed for probably the 50th time. The next time he would do that, he would be history. As he got into the woods casually I clutched my chest. He was going to kill me at an early age with a stroke.

We continued our route and we ventured deep in the woods like last time. And every five seconds a branch would hit me.

_That's it._ I thought, _next time,_ _I'm choosing the meeting place._ One branch caused me a cut on my right cheek and I finally lost my patience. Everything that seemed to pile up on me seemed to all burst out in the uncontrolled rampage that followed. From the cloaked mans silence sudden appearances to the guilt my heart was drowning in. I got off my horse and took out my sword. With indescribable anger and great speed I thought I was incapable of I sliced a branch clean off a tree. I could have sworn I heard the whizzing sound of my sword in the air. I brought the sword crashing down into a rock and cracked it in half before I took it out again. I waved the sword around viciously and violently. I attacked the thin trunks and brought them crashing down. My shouts of anger and frustration could have been heard from outside the forest. Tree after tree my sword sliced through. I had finally lost it; I just couldn't control it anymore. I vigorously wheeled around to see the cloaked man calmly propped up against a tree. This really drove me over the edge and I thought my rage would never be silenced. I sprinted towards him with speed curving around trees and slicing the branches in my way. This was the last straw. I was tired of staring into those meaningless red eyes, I was tired of hearing nothing from him, I was tired of him just standing there uselessly staring at me in the worst situations and times. In other words, I was tired of the cloaked man. I was tired of the whole cloaked man idea. I sprinted towards him with speed and curved around trees slicing branches that were in my way. As I approached him he made no move to defend himself or attack. This enraged me even more. As I got to him I leaped through the air and brought my sword crashing down at him. But he simply used my momentum against me and threw me to the ground. My anger rising by the second I got up into a crouching position and attacked his lower body with my sword. But he pushed against my helmet flipped into the air before landing behind me and my sword met nothing but air. I got up and swung my sword violently at his head. With each swing came a yell of frustration and anger. But for him, he held his hands behind his back and dodged my desperate attacks with ease. Each attempt failed only made me even more determined to succeed.

"ARGH!!! FIGHT BACK!!" I yelled, "FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!" He made no move to attack me but only to dodge, but still, I yearned to destroy him. But with luck I finally brought the sword to his side and the sword met the copper-like cloak. But what happened next surprised me, when I took back my sword, not even a mere scratch was found where I had just seconds ago attacked. I fought with determination as if he was an enemy rather than a partner. I was fighting to the death. But my attacks were becoming weak, my movements slow, and my yells quieter. But I brought up the sword up high and brought it down, but with one swift movement, the cloaked man took the sword out of my hand and planted it into a tree before taking me and throwing me down with minimal efforts. I struggled to get up and tried pushing myself up with my arms, but I just collapsed again. I got on my knees and hands. The best I could do for now.

"Are we done now?" The voice shocked me more than the throw had.

**Copper Goblin, if you read this, I'm sorry I had to make the Copper Goblin speak. I just had to. :( He won't speak much if you don't want him to after this. Tell me if there's anything you'd like me to improve with the way I write the Copper Goblin. And thanks for suggesting to put him in the story. Because it made a big difference to the story and it helped continue it.  
**

**A/N: Well well well, I seem to have finally updated, and I think this was the largest chapter out of all of them. It seems to be getting unpleasant to write Bubba. Hehehe. Disclaimer: I do not own the Copper Goblin; he belongs to the Copper Goblin himself, one of the reviewers for this story/fanfic. But anyways what did you think of this chapter/story? Was it good or bad? **_**You **_**tell**_** me**_**! (By reviewing.) Oh and by the way, in the next chapter I assure you that Bubbas fears come true. I'll see you in the later chapters. 8D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing for this story. The whole world of Runescape is owned by Jagex. By the way, there's a little bit more serious injury in this chapter. So you could just skip that part. I tried not to make it bad as much as possible. I don't like to write that kind of stuff though.  
**

Chapter 7 of the Mighty Noob

My breathing was hard and forced. I held my chest with my arm and held myself up with the other. I slowly looked up into his red eyes, all my anger replaced by disbelief and shock. I opened my eyes wide. Had he just spoken to me for the first time since five years? I couldn't think of what to say. A lot of thoughts rushed through my mind at that moment. What was I supposed to say that was suitable for this situation? I mean, the man hadn't even talked to me for almost _five years_. He looked down at me with those red eyes of his. I tried to say something, anything, before he went back to his silence. I opened my mouth and tried to speak.

"..." _Nothing!_

I couldn't say anything; the words were all stuck in my mouth. My mouth opened and closed several times. But then, right before the words had escaped from me, something unexpected happened. The tree behind the cloaked man, (or, what I _thought_ was a tree), gasped, and collapsed on the ground. Intrigued, I turned my attention towards the mysterious tree and saw something green and white. The cloaked man quickly looked down to his side to the figure just like I had done. He placed a boot under it and with a brief movement flipped it over. And I became even more puzzled. I pushed myself off the ground with one arm around my heaving chest, and limped toward the figure. I examined it even closer. And I opened my mouth involuntarily. There, lying at my feet was a man with a sword stuck in his back. I gaped at the scene. The blade wasn't very deep. Just one inch of it was in. It must have gotten in there when the cloaked man planted it into what he thought was a tree. But I couldn't understand. Where had this man come from? And how come I hadn't seen him? But then, I noticed the colors on the clothes he was wearing; green and white. He had camouflaged... So I could have gotten him by accident while I was waving my sword wildly at the trees.

His eyes were opened and he grunted in pain. When I looked up to see the cloaked man his red eyes were searching our surroundings. I got down to the injured man and looked at him even closer. He was equipped a bow with the same color as his clothes. I saw the sword in his back. It was better if I left it inside. His eyes were darting everywhere and they finally rested on mine. I looked directly into his eyes and pulled him up to my face with his collar.

"Who are you?" I asked. Instead of a response I got wheezing and coughing from the man. I released my grip on him and let him lie back on the ground.

"Take out the sword." Said a stern voice. Even though I had heard that voice only once before in my life, I instantly recognized it as the cloaked mans. I looked up.

"What?" I managed to say.

"Take out the sword!" He said again, more urgently and louder.

I did as he said, feeling very confused and anxious. I didn't care if it hurt the man. I took out the sword. I got up to his level and was about to ask why before I followed his gaze. I couldn't believe it, more men like the first were surrounding us. The same fear I had felt on that day in the plains washed over me as I slowly began to recognize the camouflage dressed men… It was the army… My heart began to race. Had they been standing there watching us since we had entered? Had they been hiding just like the man I had just spoken to? All that time, we were being watched, and we didn't have a clue about it. My fears were strengthened. This wasn't just some group of people who tried to capture random people, they had a specific target. And I had a feeling that that target was us.

My hand began to shake, I tried to control it. Knowing that I was afraid was bad enough. But showing traces of it to others was unacceptable. I tried to look as fearful to others as possible when I raided and took gold from those who feared us. If anyone ever found out I had fears of my own, I was history. I tried even harder to stop the shaking of my hand. I held the sword tighter and more firmly. I came into this world as Bubba Jubba, and I would die in this world as Bubba Jubba. No one scares Bubba Jubba. It was hard to control my emotions as more and more men were appearing. Some I thought were trees. It was as if they were coming alive, one moment they looked like any other tree, then the other, it was a person in disguise.

_How did they know?_ I wondered. _How did they know we would be here?_

Some were jumping off trees and landing even closer to us. I looked up at the tall trees, so many people, with one objective. I looked sideways to the cloaked man, without looking at me he got one of his boots under my shield which I had forgotten about long ago and kicked it up in the air before kicking it once more to my direction. I quickly caught it before it hit my face. Prepare for battle, I thought with my heart racing. And without warning, it began.

**A/N: Yes I know I know very short chapter right? I'm not proud of this chapter like I was of chapter 6. This chapter wasn't that good in my opinion. And it's getting unpleasant to write Bubba. :P But anyways please review and tell me what you think. :) : D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shame on me for making everyone wait… If there is anyone still interested…**

**Chapter 8 of the Mighty Noob**

I woke up with pain in the back of my head. I stared forward into nothing. All I could see was darkness. Then I realized I was on the floor. Instantly I got up and felt more pain in the back of my head. My hand holding it, I looked down and saw that I was wearing armor. What was going on? Was there an enemy nearby; was I in battle before my unconsciousness?

My hands traveled to where I usually keep my sword and shield. But they met neither. Realizing that I was defenseless, I was suddenly alarmed. Anyone might have an advantage if they were to attack me. I looked around to find my belongings and examined the place I was in in the process. It was a place I'd never been in before. Candles were aligned on little stands by the dark walls. And writing.. Strange little characters were drawn upon the dark walls. The candles providing enough light for the viewer to see clearly.

_Where was I?_

I couldn't remember anything, except a fear I couldn't understand. I remember trees, lots of them, and an injured man, with a sword in his back. And the cloaked man! Of course, I don't think I could ever forget him. He's one of the only people I've ever interacted with in this world.

I noticed a table with just one candle on it. Then I saw the eyes. Someone was there, I thought. My suspicions were correct. I was being watched. I couldn't see who those eyes belonged to, just them. The darkness was hiding the rest. But I could see the movement caused by the breathing. I looked into the eyes, and they stared back. They stared, and so did mine, for a long time that I couldn't any longer. I looked to the person's side and saw my sword and shield. Would I be able to reach them? It seemed impossible.

"Have a seat." The voice broke the silence. I could tell it was a man. I looked into his eyes again, and then I pulled out the chair and sat on it.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you and where is the cloaked man?"

I could see the figure in the shadows chest heaving. The sound of the nostrils taking in and putting out air was a forced one.

"Don't push your luck Bubba Jubba." Said the man.

And we sat there for a while, I dared to speak again.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"How do you think? You've been riding around on horses taking gold from blabbermouths, breaking rules. You've been breaking laws since the first week you've been here. You're one of the few who've managed to break the bonds holding you from doing what others can't. Like using teleportation spells reserved for special individuals of which there are very few, or using teleportation spells that require time to be used repeatedly. But your ability to attack others wherever and whenever is the most outstanding. Not much people can do what you've done… You can do these great things… But so can I Bubba." He said threateningly.

"I'm doing all I can to resist from taking out this sword and destroying the noob that has made such a big commotion."

Anger boiled up inside me higher and higher by every word he said. Who does he think he is? I looked at what he was wearing; black armor. I decided to keep my calm and give him no hints. Keep an expressionless face.

"So what do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you… but our leader does."

"And what does your _leader_ want from me?" I asked without having any idea to how this might have affected the man.

He knocked his chair to the ground as he got up.

"I warned you!" He yelled as he took out his sword from it's sheath.

"_Never_ speak of our leader in such carelessness!"

He got out from the light, allowing me to see him. But that wasn't what my concern was at that moment. I was up on my feet by now, and with no shield or sword, I had grabbed up the chair and threw it with great force at his advancing figure.

But what came next was more than me slicing through a tree with my sword. I saw it in slow motion, he raised up his sword with one big muscular arm and brought it down, slicing clean through the wooden chair.

My heart felt a pang of panic as I realized what I was up against and what I had unleashed. This wasn't a human, he was a beast.

I had no sword, no shield, and no horse. He advanced on me. But then suddenly, a voice that was unknown to me since my awakening spoke;

"Lithius!" The enraged man stopped, 5 feet from me. My fists were raised in a fighting stance, ready for the attack that was coming. But they came down once I saw him stop. He had turned around at the sound of the voice of a man. I saw the speaker; a man about his height, with red hair and expensive-looking clothes.

"Lithius!" He said. "Were you about to kill our guest?"

The so-called Lithius looked horrified. "No sir, I was just going to give him my chair, honestly, I wasn't going to harm him after you'd said not to!"

The red-haired man walked toward us. The now calmed man was almost on his knees.

"Lithius," The man said. "How many times must I tell you to not call me sir? I am not your superior but rather a partner in governing our society. And I never told you not to hurt him, I said it'd be best if we kept him safe for now."

"Not that I'd wish any harm to our new guest." He added, with a little glance my way.

They had some… well, _issues_ in the friendship department. But I felt confused, from the mood changes of Lithius to the red haired man's kindness to me. I still wasn't letting my guard down though.

"Come with me." The man said, and I followed.

"I want my sword and shield back." I said boldly. And he turned around.

"You may take them, but I have no idea what you intend to do with them." He said in a calm way.

I didn't know what to think, did he mean that I was safe and that no one would attack me? And that I wouldn't have to use them? Or did he mean that he wouldn't allow me to strike one blow in here, in his territory? I picked up my sword and shield with my eyes kept on him.

As I followed him out of the room, I thought about what he had said; "a partner in governing our society."

Was he the leader of the army? I looked at the back of his red haired head. He seemed like a man more aged and experienced than me. I looked at him more closely, could it be that this kind man be a leader of a crazy out-of-control army?

I had been having so many thoughts that I had forgotten to look at my surroundings. We were walking in a hallway that was empty but I could hear laughter and yells of joy. I followed him down another one. This place seemed to never end.

_Where was the cloaked man?_ I still wondered.

"Where is the cloaked man?" I asked him.

"Why would you care? It's quite obvious that _he_ doesn't care what happens to you… Well, to some people."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He was toying with my head. The cloaked man and I will divide and conquer this army. We will own the whole world of Runescape… Ownage!

"Well, for one thing, he didn't seem to care for you when he abandoned you at the forest, and for another, you hardly ever speak to each other." He snickered. "You don't even know his name."

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe he's just a little bit shy."

The man roared with laughter.

"What? You think this is funny?" I asked him. "You think this is funny?!" I took out my sword and swung it hard to his laughter shaken head. But with movement I had never seen, his facial expressions changed from laughter to seriousness. His sword was out faster than mine had. He blocked my attack with an easy movement.

"I told you, there was no use in bringing that sword. You won't ever land a blow on me," A look of sympathy on his face.

"Now why don't we put these swords back where they were?" He put back his sword in the sheath that hung from his belt.

I did the same, but more hesitantly. We walked some more in quiet for sometime.

"He left me?" I asked him, thinking that I'd rather not. Thinking it would give me an appearance of a weakling, of a little kid who'd been fooled and had actually trusted someone.

"Yes. It seems to me like he's been using you. He would have probably betrayed you any day."

"Have you been spying on us?"

"You make it sound as if you have a dating relationship with him and I'm the mother who doesn't like your date. And the truth is yes, we have been spying on you."

"Are you the leader?" I asked right after he'd finished speaking.

"WHAT ARE YOU, THE UNDERCOVER GUARD? STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!!" He said, quite enough annoyed.

"Sorry…" I said.

The man's breathing returned to normal after some peaceful counting methods.

"Don't get too comfortable." He said menacingly. "Don't forget, you're our prisoner now."

_Gulp!_

**A/N: Yeah I know, this chapter probably sucked right? Well, don't worry, flame this story, I probably deserve it for writing this horrible piece of work. Oh no! Quick! Flames are starting to light up the fanfiction! Stop flaming! Hehehe, sorry I feel crazy.**

**I'm sorry for all those that are angry towards me. I understand. Well, please review and tell me what you think. Don't even think of going to another page! Review! (If you want. :)And don't be so harsh if you flame. Oh what the heck why not? Flame as hard as you can if you feel the need to.**

**P.S I know the story changed to a little bit of humor so don't think that I made the story lose its mood.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm here to finally end this d- I mean… story… By the way, thanks for reviewing, it kind of reminds me that people are still reading.**

**Just in case if you forgot, I'll give a short summary. Bubba was captured and taken to the territory of the army he fears. After waking up, he has a brief little, chat with a man named Lithius. Somehow, our one and only Bubba manages to enrage the already angry Lithius. But luckily, he meets a man that he suspects is the leader of the mysterious group. Now they're walking in corridors. (The man and Bubba.) **

**Chapter 9 of the Mighty Noob**

I don't know for how long we had been walking in these halls. I looked closer at my surroundings, I hadn't met anyone after my awakening except for Lithius and this man. If that army was so big, then how come I couldn't see any of them?

A few minutes later, we reached a locked door. The man reached into a back pocket and took out a small key, and then he slowly started to unlock it. I examined the room as we entered it.

It was a big room with a great throne at the end of it. It was decorated with pictures of black horses and armor.

"Please, sit." He said, pointing to the ground like a kind person inviting a friend in for a visit.

I looked at him with a glare in my eyes, and he laughed a cold laugh.

"I'll help you a little." He said, gesturing for two guards in the corner to come. They got the message, because soon I felt my arms being tied. They sat me vigorously on the floor.

"Well give him a chair! I didn't actually mean to make him sit on the ground."

They gave me a chair and sat me down again.

"You may leave now." He said to the guards. They hurriedly left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Now let's talk." He said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. "Do you want to make me a prisoner forever?"

"What do you want!?" I finally yelled at him. He sat down on his dark throne.

"Not much." He said calmly. "There will be a festival in Lumbridge tomorrow. My army will invade the area and you will be with us."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"You will come before me, in front of all the crowds, and bow down." He said, his lips forming an evil smile.

I glared at him and he glared back.

"Never." I said.

"You will," He said, "and it'll show all those fools the noob that has made such a story. So I suggest you take some rest, because tomorrow's going to be a big day for our little noob, isn't it? Isn't it?"

I felt my fists tighten, but I knew there was nothing I could do as long as my hands were tied. Well, good night Bubba." He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

After his departure, I was left alone with my thoughts. But I knew one thing for sure, no matter what happened I wouldn't bow to that man.

After a while, I began to feel so hopeless, any way I looked at it, I knew I'd be their prisoner forever.

Suddenly, the door opened and I quickly looked back to see who had opened it. It was the cloaked man. A guard was forcing him into the room. Then he closed the door and locked us in.

As soon as the guard was out of sight, he ripped the ropes that were tied around him. So he could have done that all along… But of course there was no way for either of us to escape.

"So they got you to, huh?" I said under my breath.

"They want me to bow down before the leader." He said. But I guess I was so preoccupied with the day's events that I had forgotten to be amazed at him. I didn't care that much if he talked or not.

"Me to." I said. "Umm, by the way, about that tantrum in the forest."

"That's okay. We need to come up with a plan."

***

The next day came, and when I awoke, I remembered yesterday's events. The time came closer and closer. And soon, I was at the lumbridge festival, right in front of the castle. The cloaked man was right beside me, who was right beside a guard, who yelled and pointed at me as he recognized me. But before he could even pull out his sword, the army came pouring in the streets. We had came here and waited, just like they had told us to.

(We couldn't have escaped because they weren't that far away from us.) As they rode in on their big horses, I slowly backed away to do something.

Everyone in the streets knew of them, I guessed, because they all kept their distance and started whispering to each other.

They came in through the gates and stopped at the castle.

The leader came forward on his horse, with his head held up high, his eyes looking for the ones he seeked.

The cloaked man stepped forward and stood straight in front of the leader's horse. The guards just watched, they were outnumbered by the army. And even if they weren't, they would have still stood with the others that were fearful.

The leader's lips formed a smile like the one they had at the army's base. He seemed like a kind man, but deep inside, he was the opposite.

"And where is your,(he snorted), partner?"

Everyone around laughed, along with the army.

"Never mind that, _bow _to me." He ordered coldly, taking out his sword, letting the sound of it scraping against its sheath break the silence that had now formed.

And the cloaked man slowly put one leg forward, and bent both of his legs slowly, finishing this motion into a bow.

The leader's body began to shake; he was shaking with a soft chuckle, which slowly turned into a loud laugh. But before he could say anything, a horse appeared out of nowhere and leaped clean high over the cloaked man.

The leader's laughs drifted off in silence and his face's expression changed as he saw Bubba on a horse over him, sword held up high. And before he could register this the cloaked man's knees bent further before flexing out into one great leap into the air towards the now surprised and confused leader. The crowds, the guards and everyone else's jaw had dropped in awe.

I knew that the cloaked man would never bow down before anyone, he was a bold, fearless individual who would keep pushing his own way, ignoring those would tried to turn him around, he was a man I'd never forget.

As he leaped into the air, huge flames burst out from his copper-like boots with his hands clutching his dangerous monster-faced bombs. No matter what happened, it didn't matter because I had thought those fools a lesson. And I had had the partner who had thought me more than I thought I would ever know.

And right then and there, time froze. _Everything _froze. Both of us high in the air.

***

With a racing heart and a jolt, Mohammed's eyes opened. He quickly straitened up from the bed he was sleeping on, holding his chest.

_What a dream! _He thought as he tried to calm down his breathing and return it to normal. He wiped sweat off his brow unconsciously with the back of his hand. That was the strangest of the strangest dreams he had ever had in his 12 years of existence. He looked at his bed, he must've have been tossing and turning, because his sheets were all entangled around him and some of it was on the floor.

As his breathing returned to normal, he looked sideways at his computer. A smile came on the boy's face, he had spent so many nights using it, claiming he had been doing homework when he had actually been playing none other than the MMORPG of Runescape; chatting with friends, upgrading levels...

He often found himself thinking about it in his classes at school, when he let his mind wander, which was, come to think of it, quite often.

Slowly, Mohammed got himself free of the twisted sheet's hold on him. He did this quietly, not wanting to break the eerie silence of the morning, but mostly because he didn't want to wake up his mother.

She'd threatened him countless times that she'd either take his computer away, or just block the website of runescape. He didn't want her to suspect that he'd been playing the game the past few weeks. As he got out of his bed, he stretched his arms and yawned. That was probably the longest dream he had ever had.

He tip-toed his way across his cluttered room to the other side, where his computer layed, almost buried with junk.

He had forgotten to shut it off again. It was humming as usual, (which was a good sign) and it was displaying the screensaver Mohammed had set up for the computer. As he moved the mouse, the desktop appeared, revealing the icon he had clicked the most out of all of them:

_Internet Explorer_

Like he had done so many times before, he opened it up and went to the most visited page of his browser; .

_**The End**_

**A/N: …finally end this d- I mean… story…**

**I didn't wanna say that the whole thing was a dream. But I didn't wanna just backspace the whole thing because I wanted to give you a bit of a clue. :P It's dumb, right? Just say it! Don't lie to me! Waaaaaaaa! **

**JK! But anyways here come the credits! (Not part of the story, it's like a joke. You don't have to read it.)**

**Runescape Created by………………….Jagex!**

**The Mighty Noob directed and created by……………………..Gui Zhang**

**Bubba………………… As himself**

**Cloaked man……………. As himself (created by the Copper Goblin, a reviewer to this story)**

**Lithius……………also as himself**

**And the list goes on!**

_**Special thanks toooooo: **_**mainiac97 and Copper Goblin**

**And also; Civiche, Sinlimit, Haru Axeman, tatewaki2000, holidaze, King0fn0obz, and hidden elf.**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody!**

_**A 2009 Gui Zhang Production**_


End file.
